


Watching

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by pic from tumblr, M/M, Teiko era, aomine pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Aomine muses about one of Kise's habits.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble before the next coming up story.  
> Inspired by [this pic.](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/160518523401/i-have-pe-with-kise-once-out-of-three-times-per)  
> hope you enjoy ^^

I have PE with Kise once out of three times per week. PE with him is usually always fun.  

Because he gets so competitive about everything and it’s never boring since he’s so frustratingly good at every damn sport we’re doing. So yeah. We always have a blast through all those 50 minutes. Can’t say that I don’t look forward to that day we share PE as much as our daily basketball practices and one-on-ones.

Kise’s fun all around more than anyone. Tetsu doesn’t share my taste of fun and Satsuki is more about _killing_ my fun. In those two times we don’t have PE together, I spot him watching us from his classroom’s window. He does it often. And when our eyes meet, he usually waves his hand as if I haven’t already spotted him or calls my name in that buoyant… dare I say sweet voice – or rather calling out with that weird nickname that I hear so many times tripping off his tongue so seamlessly that it’s getting hard to imagine a day without hearing this weirdly addictive _‘Aominecchi’._

And they are other days like today, where our eyes meet and Kise doesn’t do anything. He just stays there, elbows on the window ledge, watching, a hand on his cheek with a smile.

His odd, serene-looking expression makes me pause in my stretching. In my playing. It’s so weird and distracting that I wonder if he does it on purpose. Besides, I can see it’s Murasakibara’s back leaning against the glass next to him. Maybe he’s just talking to him? Or talking about me? Or is he really just watching me with that moony smile for some reason. Whatever, it makes me wanna… it makes me wanna bully him.  

I shall when I see him after school. That hair looks particulary shiny today. Really calls for a tugging. 

One time I flung a soccer ball at him. It didn’t exactly hit him but it did enter the classroom, making him stagger in surprise and shout out how that was not funny.

I’m not allowed to do that anymore (since it actually hit some girl) but _it was_ funny to see him complain and pout at me from the second floor.

Aside from wanting to bully him or toss a ball at him, knowing that he’s watching me with that kind of dimpling face kinda… spurs me on. Makes me want to run faster, hit the soccer ball harder. Mark the most points. Maybe if I show off, it’ll egg him to run downstairs and come join me. So we can really have fun.  

If it doesn’t work, well, I’ll just enjoy his dreamy face watching me play around; pretending I’ve forgotten about him, then when he least expect it, I’ll turn. 

And smirk.

 


End file.
